The installation of a door or window lock often requires the carving of a cavity in the edge of the door to accommodate, if not the entire lock, at least its bolt, and the corresponding strikeplate and mortise that receives the bolt. Some locks of European design have wide rectangular bolts instead of the circular bolts commonly found in American-made locks. These rectangular bolts require the cutting of narrow long cavities seldom exceeding 0.95 centimeter (3/8 of an inch) in width. Blade locks such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,654 MacDonald required the cutting of a narrow, deep and long slot into the door edge to accommodate the lock blade, and a similar slot in the door jamb to accommodate the receiving strikeplate. While a router can be used to cut the slot in the door edge, the angled shape of door jambs make the use of a router difficult, if not impossible, to an unskilled or semi-skilled homeowner. Until now this type of blade lock has required professional installation.